thomas_and_friends_cgi_series_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Donald
'Donald and Douglas '''are twins that arrived from Scotland. Bio Donald and Douglas worked together all the time, but they sometimes have a fall out, and they get back together in the end of the day, They did cause confusion and delay in the yard once when after they arrived, The Fat Controller had gotten the twins the numbers after the case of Thomas' special coach had got missing and lost forever, he gave Donald 9, and Douglas 10, but he had to think of sending one twin home, but a Spiteful Brakevan on the yard had taken a hate and a dislike to Douglas, things always got wrong when he has to take it all out, his trains are late and he was blamed, Douglas began to worry one day, and Donald was very angry, he called the brakevan names and the brakevan and Donald (Douglas' twin) were both fighting violently, and it grew dark and Douglas kicked him and he told him there is more coming that cannot misbehave, and the van did behave after a dark and violent fight, and Douglas reversed backwards to a signalman's house and he did not stop in time until it was too late, he crashed and he caused confusion and delay and Sir Topham Hatt was annoyed and he decided to send Douglas back and he had to be kept and Donald was in the works for a whole month (a whole entire month here) for good, and James hated the twins so much, he thought they were very annoying, he told Douglas it is not funny, it is awful and he said "SHUT UP!" to him before saying it, and Douglas ignored him and set off with his trucks, the Spiteful Brakevan was being rude to James and he told the cars that he was red in the face and very cross, and James was so tired he came to a stop at a water tower, and he wanted Douglas' help now, he had to help him the hill and he said the cars are playing tricks, and Douglas said: "We will show them" and they got heavier and a nuisance with cars still, and they got to Gordon's Hill until James had no steam left and the brakevan was crushed, and Edward came with the breakdown train and Sir Topham Hatt was on board and he knew it was Douglas, too. Sir Topham wanted to be fair with the twins but he did not know and he was making up a mind about something and it is another story and three months later, snow came to Sodor it is heavier and the twins are used to snow but the other engines hated it and they are not fine with it or used to it, the saw Henry, Henry was sad and he was stuck and piled up, they got Henry out just in time, and the engines are all complaining one winter's day, all except Percy, who felt bad for the twins and the two twin engines didn't want to be sent away for ever, but it depends on what twin engine, and they had something that must be don and nobody knew what, and Percy decided to talk to Edward, Edward told Percy about a deputation, and Percy told the other engines about what kind Edward had said, they all agreed abut Duck thought it was about telling Sir Topham Hatt something and Percy wished it was never, Percy told Sir Topham Hatt all about Donald & Douglas, he told him not to send on of the twins away forever, and after the deputation, the twins are here to stay on Sodor, forever and all the engines are very happy. Appearances. Season 1 * Saved You! Season 9 * Toby's New Friend (''cameo) * Love Me Tender Specials * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race Category:Characters Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway